universesofthecreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star
Physical Traits * Age: 25 * Species: Squirrel * Weight: ~200lbs * Height: 6' 0" * Hair: Black, styled in a pompadour, long sideburns. * Fur Color: Dark brown, lighter brown underbelly * Eye Color: Brown Personality Arrogant, carefree, showboat, overconfident, friendly. Musical Theme Boney M. - Daddy Cool: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdViB35RRdU Something space-sounding and funky. '''Voice Sonny Strait - Arsene Lupin III: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btOY-j4MVF8 '''General Other Information * Full Name: Roger Klein * Hometown: Metroline, born and raised for some time in Bonnie * Family: ** Father: Anthony Klein ** Mother: May Meriwether ** Brother: Vincent Klein * Default Outfit: ** Body: White undergarments, white wife-beater, overshirt. ** Legs: Skinny jeans. ** Feet: Sneakers. The Providers Information * Nickname Meaning (The leader, the lead role, otherworldly powers, Orson secretly knows of his origins) * Role: Team Leader, Planner, Magician * Episode Initiated: 1. Foul Ladies with Blades * Skills: Utilizes elements in the environment to his advantage. He can super heat, freeze, electrify, and many other manipulative skills to various targets. He also has the power to control light as well as the absence of it, and even incorporate it into his other abilities, but it is much more difficult for him to do. Story Bio Contains Major Spoilers Star was born to Sirius and Elizabeth. Sirius is one of the only creatures capable of manipulation other than Elizabeth, and he had discovered how to harness the power of light. Elizabeth was another creature other than a human to be able to manipulate elements, but alongside Jack, she discovered how to harness negative light. Jack is also a manipulator, but he discovered the odd art of balance where he can utilize both light and dark to create void. He, Sirius, and Elizabeth worked as colleagues on a colony where humans and creatures both lived alongside each other, but separation grew violently as the humans learned the art of manipulation through their intelligence. Creatures would be without this power and feel weak to the humans. Humans grew in power and kept the creatures under their shoe. Elizabeth and Sirius, both squirrels, had made friends with Jack long ago and realized his potential as a manipulator. Elizabeth and Sirius however wanted to take advantage of Jack’s power and use it for their own, but Jack did his best to hide his true power as he also researched and studied the two’s combined powers. Elizabeth and Sirius had wanted the creatures to eventually overpower the humans whereas Jack had wanted to find a way for the two separated races to live harmoniously. Elizabeth and Sirius birthed a child named Star who would eventually give rise to powerful bloodlines of creatures. As Star was born of two different extreme powers, he was a vessel of frightening magical power, although a bit unstable. Another child was born as well. Her name was Corona, but she did not possess as great of power as Star had. She was cast away by the two as a result, and she grew incredibly spiteful of Star. Jack had adopted her however in the hopes that she would prove to be useful against Sirius and Elizabeth as well as to train her to harness her power for more just causes. He also possessed enough power to be stronger than Star and subdued him, kidnapped him, and used a great deal of his powers to split Star's mind apart. He felt it to be too dangerous to keep Star on the colony any longer, so he went into hiding with Corona and Star elsewhere on the Blue Planet. Jack had then made allies on the planet and assisted their well-being toward the planet with powerful parts of Star’s mind which Jack believed to be made for good through his own powers. After voluntarily being infused with the parts of Star’s mind, Jack’s allies were able to be corrupted through the powers of Elizabeth and Sirius when they discovered what had happened. As a result, the allies began maliciously affecting the planet. Jack had not realized his mistake and became incredibly devastated. Fearing for his children’s safety, he trekked to Azura and spotted an old owl, who was named Orson. He placed a young, dazed, and empty Star and Corona near a tree for him to spot and fled. Orson however noticed only Corona and took her in under his wing. As she grew older with with Orson, Corona had trained how to use a blade exceptionally with her strange powers and became a bodyguard for him. Years later as she remembered her disgust of Star, she fled from Orson to search for Star and eliminate him, forgetting about his reformation. Star was found by Ace and May shortly after Corona was discovered by Orson previously as they also ventured into Azure Fields, and they adopted him as one of their own. Star displayed his powers weakly in odd ways, but he was never actually aware of them and they always showed by accident and frightened others. Ace and May hardly ever spoke to him about it. They were also away quite often to work for Orson. Star had never interacted with Corona even though Ace and May would see her regularly. Ace's presence would remind Corona of Star, and it influenced her departure more and more. Feeling incredibly remorseful for his actions as well as the actions of his colleagues, Jack tries to assist Star secretly through his journey in restoring his mind and being influenced by better sources. Sirius and Elizabeth however also try to impede Star’s progress. Growing up, Star was heavily influenced by his father as well as many brash heroes he would see in the media. As a result, Star would grow up to be an incredibly built and jerky individual looking for many opportunities to do good. He never had a proper outlet however and would end up getting into more clumsy trouble in fights rather than actually helping others. He instead decided to try to help his brother with his newly established restaurant in the city of Metroline. He discovers more and more about his dormant magical powers and is helped (or harmed) by others who contain similar traits throughout his journey. He also discovers that eliminating such high value targets given to him by Orson infuse him with greater power, and so much so that Star feels almost too powerful and corrupt sometimes. Although for whatever reason of Orsons to designate him as the leader of The Providers, he is also the youngest member of the crew and even considerably the most unfit for the position. He has very little combat experience, knowledge of the work, and wisdom, which leads the others dumbfounded as to why he was given the position. He fancies himself as the team planner, but his plans are usually less than cunning with most of them being successful through the aid of others or through dumb luck. He is also quite egotistical and flashy, which can land him in trouble with fellow Providers or others. Nevertheless, his valuable skill to conjure elements out of almost seemingly nothing is always welcome for the crew, as frightening and mysterious as it is.